Casanova
by C814
Summary: Durantes as silenciosas noites venezianas, um sedutor rapaz perambula pelos telhados, brincando de equilibrista, sedutor e prepotente. O amante insaciável mais famoso de toda Itália, vulgarmente conhecido como Casanova encontra-se com uma misteriosa moça parisiense, que poderá haver desse encontro?


Título: **Casanova**

Por: _Caspian3251_.

UA, rated: M – Ou seja, se você é menor de idade não deveria estar lendo isso, e sim Dom Casmurro (que é uma obra de arte), esteja avisado sobre a classificação do conto.

Casal principal: Tsukiyomi Ikuto x Hinamori Amu.

**O**riginais de: _Shugo Chara._

Para: _Bubannie e Tifa-nee._

Porque: Eu amo escrever.

* * *

_Casanova_

Hip Shake Boom Boom Boo Hachi ga tobu -  
Togarasete nee motto motto Baby  
- Hip Shake Boom Boom Boom Hachi ga tobu -  
Tsukisashite nee motto motto Baby

Suzumebachi – BUCK-TICK

* * *

Seu olhar – misterioso e sensual, atraia toda a cobiça das moças que por ele passavam.

Seu corpo -, tão adornado em desejo, exibia as mais belas curvas e músculos que se desejaria possuir, era um exemplar perfeito de domador.

Sua boca -, desdenhosa, bela e exuberante, tinha traços leves da libido e um leve gosto de quero mais.

As mãos, eram grandes e másculas, suaves, macias, daquelas que ao deslizar lentamente sob o corpo, causa os mais cruéis arrepios.

Já as pernas, oh meu deus, as pernas! Eram grossas, daquelas que exibem bem os músculos da coxa, e nada tão feminino como parecia surgir naquele século, ele era realmente másculo.

A sensualidade era esbanjada por ele não importasse o local onde estivesse, aquilo fazia parte dele, todo aquele desejo e excitação que surgiam quando suas hábeis e canalhas frases roucas eram sussurradas nas mais delicadas orelhas – sempre seguidas de uma mordida leve e um suave suspiro de tesão.

Ele levava todas a loucura! Entrava em seus quartos, os mais diversos estes-, durante as noites, quando a escuridão calava até mesmo as mais teimosas corujas, lá estava ele, brincando de equilibrista sob os parapeitos das janelas.

Dava sempre três toques rápidos em cada portinhola, as damas, oh tão insanas damas! Ansiavam por seu corpo e sedução, e antes mesmo de serem capazes de entender que ele lhes tirava suas virtudes em troca de um prazer barato e rápido, tão inconstante e diferenciado, se entregavam de mãos beijadas ao tão popular, _Casanova_.

Era tudo rápido demais, os beijos lascivos onde as línguas se entrelaçavam, lutando uma contra a outra, chupando-se, e deixando para trás um rastro de saliva que escorria pelo queixo. Era tudo alucinante demais, quando as mordidas tomavam a forma de marcas sôfregas na pele alva, e os suspiros –quase altos gemidos-, eram abafados por um gesto brincalhão sensato.

"Shh..." – ele murmurava, enquanto retirava os corset's e fazia cair os pesados babados europeus das damas.

"Diga meu nome..." – ele implorava, enquanto fazia as anáguas escorrerem pelas pernas torneadas das não mais tão puras quanto antes, moças.

E assim, os corpos se tornavam um, em uma confusão de abraços e beijos, entre mordidas e suspiros, gemidos altos demais enquanto suas costas eram fortemente marcadas pelas unhas, o prazer era exacerbado e necessário, e para _Casanova_, aquela era a única coisa que sabia realmente fazer bem, seduzir.

Os movimentos eram repetidos, várias investidas frenéticas, em um rebolado sensual e único. As posições eram variadas, assim como os nomes das várias moças.

Raquel, Josephine, Sophia, Elizabeth, Cristine, Mary, Anne, Catherine, Yuki, Misha, Miaka, Aika, não importava, tinha um apelido especial para nomear a todas cujo nome –com certeza absoluta jamais se recordaria-, as chamava sempre de _Amor_.

Era um eterno romântico! Oh sim, um eterno apaixonado! Amava com todas as suas forças a sensação prazerosa do orgasmo que lhe esquentava as partes baixas e criava a forma dura da paixão, tão dolorosamente bela!

Adorava? Sim, adorava! Como seu corpo tremia quando por mais uma vez, esvaziava-se dentro de mais um abraço apertado. As promessas nunca existiram, era apenas sexo desde o começo, e assim o seria para todo o sempre.

Não existia "Eu te amo", ou mesmo "Ficaremos juntos para sempre", apenas um: "Se quiser que eu volte, deixa tua janela aberta durante a calada da noite, e voltarei para os teus tão abençoados braços, meu anjo, meu amor".

Não era sua culpa se elas se apaixonavam, ou se depois de defloradas, corriam até seus responsáveis, dizendo terem sido vitimas do tão voraz e cruel, _Casanova_.

Quando ele havia dito que se casaria com alguma delas? Não se lembrava, talvez alguma vez, em meio a inércia que o vinho lhe causava nas têmporas, e a tontura da bebida lhe afagando os sentidos, o fizesse dizer algumas besteiras, mas algo tão grave quanto casamento? Jamais!

Passado algum tempo, as tão insaciáveis moças, voltavam atrás em seus embolados pensamentos, e abriam novamente as persianas de suas janelas. Perfumadas, de cabelos ajeitados e vestidos luxuosos, apenas esperando que naquela noite, o amante inesgotável as escolhesse.

Mas ele nunca se cansava, noite após noite, acima dos telhados, ele se pendurava. Correndo contra o tempo para que pudesse passar mais alguns minutos ao lado de uma bela dama. Ele nunca se saciava, não importasse o quão fino e angelical fosse o frasco que possuía, aquele era apenas o poder da carne falando mais alto, sempre foi.

E durante o dia, aquele perfeito ator, fingia-se conde, fingia-se visconde. Um lorde da corte, tão luxuoso em suas vestes de classe, carruagens caras e exuberantes, parecia até mesmo outra pessoa, como se assim que o sol se punha, seu corpo fosse tomado por um espírito zombeteiro e puto, que tomava completamente as rédeas da situação.

Era o mais perfeito artista daquela província, sabendo atuar e persuadir como nenhum outro jamais faria, tudo nele fazia parte de seu ardiloso jogo de ilusões.

Era caçado entre a milícia, a guarda real jamais deixaria um fugitivo tão perigoso solto! Era o homem que detinha uma gigantesca lista de purezas tomadas, heresias contra a igreja e fortes atentados contra o pudor, mesmo assim, sequer sabiam quais eram suas feições.

Felizmente as moças apaixonadas nunca disseram aos guardas como ele era, talvez por vergonha, talvez por amor. O fato é que o segredo de quem era _Casanova_ era guardado a sete chaves por cada cama, o que de fato, eram muitas.

A lenda do melhor amante existente, o mais animalesco deles, selvagem, romântico, delicado, voraz, e principalmente belo, sedutor e sexy homem, se espalhou por praticamente toda Itália, até que sem um motivo aparente, sua aparição tornou-se rara até extinguir-se completamente das noitadas.

Que fora feito dele? Que fim tinha levado um ser que, qualquer pessoa desejaria ter por pelo menos uma noite, em seu poder?

Mesmo que fosse apenas uma hora, ou uma farsa... Sentir-se amada, ser tocada como nunca antes e acima de tudo, ser tão vorazmente desejada, era algo que apenas _Casanova_ poderia suprir e realizar para cada dama era algo único e necessário para as jovens moças venezianas.

Ora pois, não importa quem é, ou o que faz da vida, o amor – tão enfadonho e cansativo-, sempre bate a porta de todos os indivíduos, e infelizmente, abala as estruturas que possuímos, assim foi com nosso belo _Casanova,_ que apaixonado, deixou que pouco a pouco sua vida boêmia chegasse ao fim.

Tudo se deu a partir de uma jovem dama...

* * *

-/-

-E assim finalizamos mais uma vez o rosário, meninas, retirem-se para seus aposentos por favor. – A voz da madre soou firme, era rouca e um pouco amarga, mas detinha em si alguma doçura.

Era gorda e achatada como uma grande barata – E para Amu, a noviça mais desajustada dali, ela era como um maldito comandante cruel e ditador. Os cabelos esbranquiçados pelos tapas do tempo pareciam quase como teias de aranha, e a pequena Hinamori poderia afirmar com toda a certeza mais absoluta do mundo que, aquela mulher era uma vaca.

Acabara no convento por descuido, passara anos –desde sua infância até adolescência- cometendo pequenos furtos, enganando homens da lei e fugindo dos mesmos, isso, até ser pega pela marinha.

Fora literalmente retirada das ruas da Avenue Montaigne, Paris, pelo colarinho da camisa masculina que usava, quando fingia-se ser homem para escapar da forca destinada a Sir Augustus Romeo IV, ou para ser mais precisa, seu tutor das ruas.

Augustus era um nome fictício, obviamente, mas Amu nunca imaginou que o homem que lhe criara e lhe ensinara a arte do roubo, da ilusão, sedução e mentiras, sumisse no mundo deixando a prova de um assassinato escondida em suas coisas, e denunciando-a a milícia para escapar finalmente em um navio que partia para sabe-se lá Deus onde.

E assim, os militares a encontraram, uma mulher fingindo ser homem, escondida dentro de um pequeno estábulo abandonado no meio do mato, com uma faca ensangüentada entre as trouxas e uma imensa lista de condenações sobre furto e jogos ilegais.

Hinamori detinha apenas dezenove anos e por ser uma bela moça, fora enviada por piedade para um convento, até porque seria difícil acreditar que uma moça tão angelical matasse um brutamontes com quatro vezes o seu tamanho, em peso.

Sua aparência era japonesa, enquanto seu nascimento fora completamente parisiense, ainda assim, por que logo um convento? Quanto mais se via presa entre as paredes da igreja, mais ela se sentia enjaulada, oprimida, cansada e acima de tudo, limitada.

Amu era feita das ruas, para a noite. Criada unicamente para enganar e persuadir, era perita na arte da sedução e das mentiras, e essas eram as únicas coisas que a orgulhavam. Além é claro, de sua mira perfeita com a pistola e sua arte com esgrima, a qual sempre julgou impecável.

Estava presa no convento a cerca de quatro meses, sem possibilidade de fuga ou escapatória. Seus cabelos rosáceos eram oprimidos pelo véu enquanto o belo corpo perdia-se dentro do vestuário negro.

Era um pesadelo, precisava ser um pesadelo!

* * *

-/-

-Ikuto, você não acha que já está na hora de crescer? – O amigo bebericava uma porção proveitosa de creme de ovos com uma grande caneca de cerveja. –Veja, você logo será pego meu amigo.

-Não diga besteiras Sanches, eles nunca imaginariam o popular e voraz _Casanova,_ como um artista de teatro de olhos puxados. Devem caracterizá-lo como um grande americano ou alemão, de cabelos louros e olhos azuis, de dois metros e meio, coisa assim. – Ele afiava uma adaga em uma pedra, sentado no degrau de um pequeno palco improvisado.

-Não seja idiota, se te pegam, nem quero saber qual será seu destino. – E sorveu mais um gole da bebida amarga. Sanches era um típico espanhol, pele morena, cabelos negros e lisos, olhos negros e grandes. Chegara a companhia de teatro enquanto viajavam pelas estradas de Treziéme, Paris, e desde então, um ano havia se passado e ele resolvera continuar ali.

Acontece que, a companhia teatral era feita pelos libertinos, os sem destino, sem um lugar para chamar de lar ou mesmo um espaço para tomar posse. Era regado pela mais amarga e deliciosa cerveja, adocicado com o mais popular e barato vinho, cantarolada por canções luxuriosas e acima disso, livre.

Tsukiyomi, por outro lado, praticamente fundara aquele putero. Sua mãe fazia parte da antiga companhia e fugira quando ele ainda era uma criança, desde então, sua vida se tornara basicamente persuadir, enganar e atuar.

Quando completara vinte anos, sua vida de romancista amador deu espaço para a de um boêmio insano e sedutor, e desde então se tornara _Casanova_.

* * *

-/-

Era noite quando a moça saiu de seu quarto, tão silenciosa quanto uma criatura noturna prestes a dar o bote, ela se esquivou pelos corredores do convento, vestida novamente como um homem, ela sairia daquele lugar, nem que isso lhe custasse todos os fios de cabelo da cabeça e todas as moedas que possuía.

-/-

* * *

Fim do primeiro capitulo.

Entãaao, que acharam do Ikuto como Casanova? Não sei se conhecem a lenda de Giacomo Casanova, mas ele foi um boêmio conquistador muito famoso, podem jogar no google e ler sobre. –q

DETALHES: Amu é naturalmente de Paris, Ikuto é Italiano.

Nessa fanfic, confesso que me senti tentada a adaptar Amu, e deixá-la tal como uma criminosa ardilosa em "Danger Kiss" (livro que li faz muitíssimo tempo e não me lembro do autor, ah gente, abstraia o livro nem era meu e estava todo destruído...), e usar Ikuto como Casanova, é basicamente um desafio.

Contudo, tentarei não modificar a personalidade dos personagens, usando-os como duas personalidades distintas, mas com minha história e minha trama.

É meu primeiro projeto com Shugo Chara, e eu realmente só sei escrever UA, então gente, sem cobranças sobre, por favor.

Sem cobranças sobre posts também, eu trabalho – e muito-, e tenho pouquíssimo tempo para escrever, além de milhares de projetos pra dar continuidade, então já adianto, atualizações vão demorar E MUITO para surgir.

Avaliado como M, porque esse projeto é basicamente putaria, nem vou tentar negar porque me faltam argumentos suficientes pra isso... Btw, comentem mais do que simples "Up" e "Posta mais", comentários sinceros e review's produtivos mudam a vida de ficwriters.

Soooo, that's all minna-san. Obrigada por lerem TUDO isso, beijos de chocolate e até o próximo capítulo.

C.


End file.
